Talk:Project Character Art/Archive 1
Join ^ 03:12, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Man never thought I'd log in to this account again. I'd like to join too if you guys don't mind.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:00, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to join this project please! --Mistleheart (talk) 03:14, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll add you in. Be sure to read the front page and if you have any questions just ask. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 04:03, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey jay may i pls join project character art--Moonflower-Leader of thunderclan (talk) 15:52, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Welcome aboard. Be sure to read the rules and feel free to ask if you need any help.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Charart Just a question: for the art, do we need to match the exact same pattern as the ones on Devian Art? 03:22, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright ^^ 03:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Need to ask but umm what do border gaurders look like? It doesn't show.--Moonflower-Leader of thunderclan (talk) 02:56, August 13, 2016 (UTC) They don't show because Jayie hasn't uploaded the seperate files yet. You can look in the approved archives to see what they look like in the meantime.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:42, August 13, 2016 (UTC) leaving already said this on other wikis but I've lost interest in wikia as a whole. cya all, this wiki definitely would benefit from some advertising- just saying. it deserves more attention than it has rn. 12:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Later Burnt. Maybe I'll see you again one day. I was gone for years before I finally came back. Just needed the time away. Really not much I can do in the way of advertising but we'll keep the suggestion in mind. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 16:33, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to hear you're leaving, Burnt, but thank you for the help you gave for my wiki. :D Good luck to you. And I've advertised this wiki on all the sites I post my fanfic on (deviantArt, Quotev, Fanfic,net, etc.), but it didn't get much of a response. I'm not sure where else I would advertise, but I'll keep it in mind. :) Jayie Unwritten words~ 18:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC) BloodClan ranks So, about the new novella, Sushi's Society. There are two new ranks introduced there (BloodClan member, and guard), and I think we should make blanks for both. We can just use the regular queen and kit blanks for BloodClan queens and kits, and we can use the regular leader blank for Scourge. But I think we should make a blank for the members and the guards. And this is a bit of a spoiler, but there's going to be more ranks that need blanks (I'm not saying ranks for what kind of ground or what kind of ranks) that will appear later in the story, so be ready for that as well. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:24, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering about that. I know they got rogue images on warriors wiki, but you fleshed them out more for your story so it sounds good to me. Would the adults that were around before Scourge came around still get rogue images or are we just focusing on their rank in the story?Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 17:50, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, they have actual ranks now. :P As for giving them their ranks before BloodClan, I'd say let's just do that for the cats who we've been confirmed of their previous rank (like we were told in-story that Bellchime used to be a kittypet and a rogue, and we were told that Catlfap used to be a rogue), since we don't know for sure if the rest were rogues, loners, or kittypets before they joined BloodClan. Jayie Unwritten words~ 09:50, May 23, 2016 (UTC) No gender on blanks I think we should go the same route as the Warriors Wiki and get rid of the genders for the blanks, just keeping the longhair and shorthair. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 16:46, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Makes no difference to me. I don't typically use eyes to differentiate between genders in personal works so getting rid of them here won't be that big of a deal. The queen blanks would really be the only ones that need to be edited and that'll take like a minute tops. The rest can be deleted and renamed as necessary.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 20:24, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I'll do that for all of the blanks now, and would you mind tweaking the queen blanks since they're yours? I can though if you'd rather not. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) No problem. I'll get to it in a few. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 19:29, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Society Ranks I did warn you that there would be more ranks. XD So, currently, we need ranks for Council members, self-reliants, border guards, healers, trainees, and Cats of the Stars. I think that's all of them? We can just use a regular leader for the Society leader, and elders are the same. Jayie Unwritten words~ 06:10, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Reservation Time Limit Alright so I probably should have brought this up first but we should create a limit for how long images can be reserved for without being posted. We had some images that have been reserved since last September. I think a month is a good amount of time to expect an image to be posted by. Then there would be the month approval limit so it would be two months max reserve time. Comments?Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 19:11, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Anything at all.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:16, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Agh, sorry, I got distracted by vacation. Anyway, I agree, a month sounds like a reasonable time to allow for a reserved image to be uploaded before the reservation runs out. I'll add it to the rules. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:35, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Vacations are always fun. Hope you had a good time. About the last rule I think it should be 1 month from the first comment since we're still extremely small and it isn't uncommon for an image to go a week or two without comments. That's how I've been doing it anyway.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) That's not a bad idea. I'll change it. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:49, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Breeze's Cats What are we doing with them? Would they get their own blanks? Would we just modify the BloodClan blanks (cause let's be honest that's basically what they are)? Or are we just leaving them as rogues? I'm fine either way. Just trying to keep the art list updated. Also it would be nice to know fore page purposes.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:18, September 3, 2016 (UTC) I think your suggestion about modifying the BloodClan blanks works best. Since I made the one for the BloogClan guard, I can tweak it to remove the tooth-spiked collars. Also, what do you think about flipping the guard and member blanks so that they're facing the opposite direction, just to make it clear that these are meant to be from a different group than BloodClan, even with how similar they are? Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:24, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I can flip and upload the member blanks under a new name too. Would we just flip the leader blank whenever we get to Breeze or just leave it as is?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:45, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Leave it as is. The leader blank can work for any kind of leader, I think (though not Tribe healers if they were ever to come up, because they have a different title and serve as more than just a leader). So it will work for Clan leaders, BloodClan leaders, Society leaders, and for Breeze. Jayie Unwritten words~ 01:17, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Join Request I'm pretty good, and I think this project needs more members. I just learned texture. Gardenglaze (talk) 04:31, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll add you in. Be sure to read the guidelines and if you have any other questions you can direct them to Jayie or myself.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:45, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Join May I join? Of course. Welcome aboard. If you have any questions feel free to ask.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:30, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Join I might forget to be active, but I'd like to join 03:21, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Welcome. Be sure to look over the guidelines and if you have any questions feel free to ask.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:27, January 2, 2017 (UTC) New Rule I think it's time we implemented some sort of auto CBA rule. I know people are busy and have lives outside of the internet but honestly I'm tired of having images sit for a week+ with no comments and taking a month or so to get approved when it could be done in nearly half that time. I was thinking if an image goes 2 weeks (so starting on day 15) without comments it can be CBA'd regardless of the artist. That should be plenty of time for someone to get on and comment if they see an issue and if something comes up after it's approved you could always have the artist tweak it and put it back up for approval if need be or even make a tweak page for those kinds of images. This would apply to all images posted after the conclusion of this discussion of course. Just something to think about. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:13, January 18, 2017 (UTC) That sounds like a good rule, works for me. I'm sorry, by the by, for how inacctive I've been. I'm going to try to be more active with PCA. Jayie Just you wait~ 18:33, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Sure totally :) It's settled then. Should it be added to the front page?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:48, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Joining Hi Jay! Its me, Whitenose from Warriors Wiki! Spooky recommended me here, so, I am here! I was wondering if I could join! ^^ 02:55, January 21, 2017 (UTC) We'd be happy to have you. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:48, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Redo some blanks? I hope this isn't too crazy/unwanted a suggestion. Since we don't have a /ton/ of charart done yet, if people are cool with the idea of changing some of the blanks, I'd like to get that done /now/ before we run into the problem of having to redo too many chararts because of new lineart. Anyway, the lineart for some of the earliest blanks I made have really been bothering me. They look too blocky, the anatomy isn't correct, and it's really hard to get the shading and pattern to look right when the anatomy and thickness of the cat is so off. I think it would help the project if I were allowed to tweak/redo those blanks, get the changes approved through the usual process, and then redo the charart that has been done with the old lineart. The blanks I would like to redo are the Warrior, Medicine Cat, and Kittypet. All three are far too blocky, especially the kittypet (not all kittypets are fat - imagine trying to make a sheet for Rizzo with that lineart), and there are really distracting anatomy issues. I'd be open to tweaking more of my early ones if people suggest that as well, but I thought those three had the most glaring problems. But what do you guys think? Would it be too much of a hassle to go back and redo character with the new lineart? Or would it be more beneficial to change the charart so it looks better and the lineart is easier to work with in the future? Jayie Just you wait~ 07:29, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I don't mind really. I think the warrior is the one most used out of those but that still shouldn't be too much. The longer we put it off the more of a hassle it'll become. I doubt it'll really come into play but we could do an OA has first dibs type thing. Most of my eariler images were warriors and I'd love the chance to redo the shading with my current style. I didn't think it a big enough issue to bring it up before. If we go through with the redo would you mind if I redid the loner? It'd be more of a tweak really but the tail in particular on that one has been bugging me for sometime.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 07:59, January 21, 2017 (UTC) 'Course ^^ Sounds like a great idea Are we going to go through with this? I think now would be the best time.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I'll upload the tweaked warrior blank along with my two chararts for Sushi. I'll work on it tonight. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:08, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Join Hi, may I join? I am from the Warriors wiki. :) Fallenice the Great (talk) 03:02, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Welcome aboard.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:53, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Joining Request Just like what it says above. :P I can't stand seeing the series wave good-bye. ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 20:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Of course. Welcome to the project. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:06, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Join Request Could I join? 20:00, February 18, 2017 (UTC) We'd be glad to have you. Welcome to the project.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:37, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Join Request May I join? I would love to help! ^-^ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 21:56, February 28, 2017 (UTC) We're happy to have you.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:42, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Join Just realized this. XD 04:05, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Welcome.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:09, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Wolfie Draws - Join Request If you really know how I got here: Lurking on Jayfrost's page. :^) 00:16, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Welcome aboard. If you need anything feel free to ask around.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:08, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Join Request Hey, could I join? I like doing PCA (if you could tell). (And I'll get a proper siggie later. I always do.) StarlightGirlHSS (talk) Of course. We'd be happy to have you. Welcome.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Join Request Sup :3--PyroNacht (talk) 21:10, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC)